Cheese
by baka-yarou
Summary: Luffy gets bored and everyone is busy. So, Luffy wanders down to the stock hold and meets a new friend (how is that possible? read and find out) . PG because there is ONE SWEAR...ONE! lol.


Title: CHEESE!  
  
Author: Baka_Neko  
  
Rating: G  
  
Warnings: None  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Baka: This is also a short short fic I wrote. I wrote it as an example at the kaizoku-fansubs forums for the short One Piece fanfic topic, which I am the only one posting in it. *sigh*  
  
Inner Baka: Well, I guess people don't appreciate writing fanfics as much as you do.  
  
Baka: LOL! Yeah right. I'm sure a lot of them like writing, they just...aren't writing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not, and will never own One Piece or it's characters.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was a hot, boring day in the Grand Line, where the Going Merry was sailing. Luffy stretched and yawned loudly, making Nami look up from the paper.  
  
"Luffy, If you're bored, why don't you go and visit with the other crew members?" she said, mostly to get the loud boy away.  
  
Luffy grinned, "Good idea!" He jumped down from his special spot on the masthead and wandered over to Usopp, who was tinkering with his bullets.  
  
"Hey, Usopp!" Luffy interrupted his work.  
  
Usopp jumped and dropped the bullet he was working on, making it explode. "L-LUFFY!" he yelled, "Don't sneak up on me like that!"  
  
Luffy blinked, "Sorry!" he looked at Usopp, "What're you doin'?"  
  
"I am making new bullets for my slingshot. I need to get it just right. Until then, why don't you go and talk to Zoro." Usopp said, also trying to get rid of Luffy.  
  
Luffy smiled, "Ok!" and he wandered over to where Zoro was sleeping.  
  
"Hmmm...he's sleeping." Luffy frowned and poked the sleeping swordsman. No response. "Hey, Zoro. Wake up!"  
  
After a few minutes of no response, Luffy went to the kitchen where Sanji was making some snacks for the crew to munch on. "Sanji!"  
  
Sanji looked up, "Hey Luffy. I'm almost done with these snacks."  
  
Luffy looked over the counter and at the platter Sanji was working on. "Hey! They look good!" He reached for one, only to get his slapped by Sanji.  
  
"Not now! Wait till I'm done!" Sanji frowned. "If you can't control yourself, can you go somewhere else?"  
  
Luffy smiled again. "Ok!" Luffy left the kitchen and thought for a moment. "Wait a minute. That was everyone. Hmm...now what can I do?"  
  
He wandered to the stock hold of the ship and saw a mouse. "Hey mousy." He said to it. It did not run away as mice usually do. It actually went up to Luffy.  
  
"Hungry, huh?" He said to it. "Hey! I saw some cheese on the platter in the kitchen! If I get you some cheese, would you wait here for me?"  
  
Of course, mice do not really understand humans, nor can they respond. However, Luffy assumed it said yes.  
  
So, Luffy ran up to the kitchen and waited for a few moments. He peeked into the window and saw Sanji digging in the fridge. He saw the perfect chance to sneak in. So he did.  
  
He got on his knees and crawled to the counter. He heard the fridge close so he pressed himself up against the counter where Sanji could not see him. After a few minutes, he heard the fridge open again.  
  
He peeked up and saw Sanji looking in the fridge again. He reached over, grabbed a few pieces of cheese, and ran out of the room quietly.  
  
"Success!" Luffy exclaimed to himself as he ran back down to the stock hold. He saw the mouse and sat next to it. He held out a piece of cheese to the mouse and it crawled up onto Luffy's hand and ate.  
  
"It's good, isn't it?" he said to the mouse, "It's Sanji's cheese, so of course it is." he nibbled on the piece he took for himself.  
  
A minute later after some short chat with the mouse, a loud shout from upstairs startled Luffy.  
  
"LUFFY! YOU SHITTY RUBBER MAN! WHERE ARE YOU?" Sanji yelled angrily.  
  
Luffy smiled apologetically to the mouse, "Sorry about that. He's just mad because I took the cheese without his permission."  
  
Luffy got up and carried the mouse up the stairs with him. "Sanji!" he shouted. "Don't yell so loud!"  
  
Sanji ran up to him and was about to kick him until he saw the mouse. "A...A mouse?"  
  
Luffy nodded, "Yeah! I saw it in the stock hold and it was hungry. So I took some cheese!"  
  
Sanji sighed and lit a cigarette. "Hungry, eh?" he blew out some smoke, "You shoulda said something."  
  
Luffy grinned then pet the mouse. "Thank Sanji!"  
  
The mouse squeaked. I guess it did understand humans.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Baka: Eh, short, simple, whatever. ^_^  
  
IB: Well, at least you found it fun to write. 


End file.
